Hijos del invierno
by nana mizuki nadeshko sakura
Summary: La pequeña Elsa conoce a Jack antes de que sea un guardián, el le ayudara a controlar sus poderes pero un día repentinamente el desaparece. Dejando muy triste a Elsa años después estos dos se reencontraran pero Jack parece a ver olvidado a Elsa y ahora el también puede controlar la nieve.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen ni Rise of the guardians me pertenece; la historia se va a desarrollar antes de que Jack se convierta en guardián, Elsa apenas es una niña por lo cual tengo pensado en agregar a Jack convertido en guardián cuando Elsa se convierta en adulta, espero que les gusté :)

* * *

><p>La pequeña Elsa espero como todas las noches que todo el mundo se encontrará durmiendo para poder salir del castillo sin ser vista; cuando se cercioro de que no hubiera nadie se dirigió al pequeño bosque que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo de Arendelle; el viento era frío ya que empezaba el invierno la época favorita de Elsa, cuando se encontró sola en el bosque, se deshizo de los guantes que ocultaban sus poderes y comenzó a hacer pequeños muñecos de nieve, hizo a una pequeña Anna y a un Olaf recordando los días que jugaba con su hermana, días que por desgracia ella y sus padres no dejarían que ocurrieran nuevamente todo para proteger a su adorada hermana.<p>

A lo lejos un adolescente de cabellos castaños miraba con curiosidad como la pequeña Elsa jugaba con la nieve; Pero lo que capto su atención fue como la niña lograba hacer nieve directo de sus manos.

—Wow que sorprendente ¿cómo lo haces?—

Elsa se exalto al escuchar la voz que provenía de los adentros del bosque provocando que pequeños picos de hielo se formarán alrededor de ella.

—¿Quien esta ahí?— pregunto Elsa asustada

el chico se acerco hacia donde se encontraba Elsa y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Lo lamento no era mi intención asustarte mi nombre es Jack, vivo en un pueblo no muy lejano de aquí, y tu ¿Quien eres?—

Elsa respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Mi nombre es Elsa princesa de Arendelle—

Jack hizo una leve reverencia para la Princesa.

—Mucho gustó su majestad, espero que no sea oportuno lo que le voy a preguntar pero me gustaría saber como es que hace eso con la nieve—

Elsa se sentía algo angustiada pero al ver que el joven tenía una gran sonrisa y los ojos se le iluminaban por la curiosidad, su angustia desapareció más al ver la encantadora sonrisa de Jack

—No lo sé, nací con estos poderes—

—Debe de ser increíble poder crear nieve—

—No lo es,tener estos poderes es una maldición herí a una persona la cual es muy importante para mi— dijo con enojo y tristeza Elsa; provocando que la temperatura alrededor de ella y de Jack descendiera, al ver a Elsa así el corazón de Jack se comprimió.

—Yo no creo que sea así la nieve es muy hermosa, yo la adoro y sabías que las niñas que se ponen tristes no son lindas apuesto que tienes una linda sonrisa—

Elsa alzó su mirada encontrando los hermosos ojos azules de Jack; mientras este le dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora, Elsa se sonrojó un poco por recibir las atenciones del joven.

—¿Realmente crees que mis poderes son hermosos?—

—Al igual que tu—

Elsa se sonrojo aún más por el comentario de Jack.

—Jack, me gustaría que me ayudarás se que tal vez no seas un experto en esta clase de cosas pero este momento que estuve contigo puede casi controlar mis poderes a la perfección me gustaría mucho que me ayudarás a controlarlos—

Jack hizo una gran sonrisa.

—Me encantaría su majestad, claro si me prometes que en el proceso habrá diversión—

—Tratare de que así sea entonces es una promesa— le pregunto con mucha ilusión Elsa.

—Te lo prometo Elsa—

Elsa observo como el sol salía lentamente.

—Entonces te veré mañana en la noche Jack—

Elsa se despidió con un ademan de la mano del joven y salió corriendo hacia el castillo, entro con mucho cuidado a su habitación se acostó en la cama pensando en la felicidad que le traería el que pudiera controlar sus poderes, podría volver a jugar con su hermana y sin contar que Elsa había hecho a su primer amigo.

* * *

><p>Bueno este fue el primer capítulo algo corto pero prometo que si la historia es de su gusto la continuare muy pronto; Por favor dejen Reviews que es lo que nos alienta a los escritores a continuar con estas historias.<p> 


	2. Patinando

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo; Froze. Ni Rise of the guardians me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Elsa se levantó más animada que nunca, tomó un baño de agua tibia, se puso ropa limpia y algo abrigada, pero sé de tuvo en seco al escuchar un singular tock, tock en la puerta.<p>

—¿Elsa?, ¿y si hacemos un muñecos?, ven vamos a jugar, ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal parece que no estas, solíamos ser amigas y ya no más no entiendo lo que pasó, ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?, no tiene que ser un muñeco.—

—Déjame en paz Anna—

—Ya me voy—

A Elsa le dolía tener que correr a su hermana, todos los días desde que comenzó el invierno Anna tocaba la puerta de Elsa y cada día que le decía que la dejara sentía como su corazón se rompía un poco; pero sintió cierta alegría al recordar que esa noche su nuevo amigo le ayudaría a controlar sus poderes, podría volver a jugar con su adorada hermana; termino de vestirse, se acercó a la gran ventana, viendo como todo Arendelle estaba cubierta de blanco, Elsa se emocionó y poso sus manos desnudas en la ventana, provocando que en el cristal de esta se congelara se alejó, y se puso sus guantes.

Elsa solo salió de su habitación para buscar algunos libros para mantenerse ocupada; sabía que Anna sólo tocaba la puerta una vez al día a la misma hora.

tock, tock

—Adelante— contestó Elsa quitando su atención del libro que se encontraba leyendo, alzó su mirada a la puerta y vio a su madre sonriéndole cálidamente.

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy mi pequeño copo de nieve?—

—Me encuentro bien madre, pero...— dijo con tristeza Elsa

Su madre tomo un peine que se encontraba en una de las cómodas de Elsa, se acercó a su hija la cual se encontraba sentada en la cama, se sentó detras de ella, y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió?—

—Anna volvio a tocar mi puerta y me pregunto si quería hacer un muñeco, no me gusta tratarla tan friamente—

—Lo se Elsa pero sabes que es por el bien de tu hermana y el tuyo— la madre de Elsa abrazo a su pequeña— Verás que aprenderás a controlarlo y tu hermana y tu podrán volver a hacer muñecos de nieve juntas—

—Su majestad el rey requiere su presencia en el despacho real—

informo un sirvienta desde el otro lado de la puerta

—Me tengo que ir copo de nieve, te amo-

La reina se levantó de la cama y le dio un calido beso en la frente a Elsa y antes de que ella saliera Elsa le dijo:

—Yo también, te amo mamá—

Y así es como nuevamente Elsa se encontraba sola en su habitación, pero gracias a que la noche anterior no había descansado nada cayo en un profundo sueño.  
>Cuando despertó nuevamente el sol ya se había ocultado, pero aún faltaban algunas horas para que todo mundo se quedará dormido; Elsa esperó impacientemente a que esto pasará y cuando ocurrió, salí rápidamente del castillo en dirección al bosque, pero cuando llego Jack no estaba e ningún lado; se sentó en una roca sumamente triste, acaso lo había asustado; de repente unas cálidas manos cubrieron sus ojos.<p>

—¿Quien soy?—

Elsa se sentía algo nerviosa, pero sabía que nadie en su sano juicio vendría al bosque a altas horas de la noche, y también reconocía la voz de Jack

—Eres Jack—

Jack quitó las manos de los ojos de Elsa se paró frente a ella y le hizo una leve reverencia.

—Muy bien Elsa, mira lo que traje— Jack alzo dos pares de patines unos más pequeños que los otros.

—¿Vamos a patinar?—

—Tengo pensado que así sé pero cuéntame, ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?—

—Solitario, además Anna fue a tocar mi puerta como todas las mañanas—

—¿Anna?, supongo que ella es tu hermana—

—Así es, ella es mi hermana menor—

—Ok, pero antes de que te ayude con tus poderes me gustaría que me dijeras que es lo que sabes de ellos, ya que yo trate de ir a la pequeña biblioteca de mi pueblo pero no me dejaron entrar—

—Se puede saber el motivo—

—Mmmm... Digamos que solté unas ranas dentro de la biblioteca por accidente y la bibliotecaria me prohibió la entrada—

—Por qué hiciste eso—

—La verdad fue por que, no tenía nada que hacer y la gente que estaba adentros parecía muy aburrida, ya sabes todos en silencio y con una expresión de sueño—

—Bueno—

—Olvidémonos de eso ahora lo importante es lo que sabes de tus poderes y que tal si me cuentas la historia de porque crees que son una maldición—

—Todo empezó una noche en que mi hermana me despertó para jugar, hice algo de nieve en el salón de baile, llego un momento en que ella empezó a saltar de montículo a montículo y yo los fabricaba para que ella continuará saltando, pero ella empezó a saltar más rápido y yo me resbale ella volvió a saltar, pero no había un montículo para que ella cayera en el, en un momento de desesperación yo tire un rayo el cual le dio en la cabeza, cuando me acerque a ella no despertaba y estaba completamente helada, les grite a mis padres, cuando ellos llegaron, mi padre fue rápidamente a buscar algo luego nos tomaron a ambas y nos llevaron a caballo hasta un claro en el bosque en donde aparecieron unos trolls—

—¿Trolls?, enserio— pregunto con sorpresa y curiosidad

—Si, Jack, Trolls, Bueno continuo, uno de ellos altero,los recuerdos Anna, haciendo que ella olvide que yo tengo poderes; El troll me dijo que mis poderes solo van a crecer y que el miedo va a ser mi peor enemigo—

La temperatura descendió notablemente ya que la tristeza invadió a Elsa, el recordar que había herido a su adorada hermana le dolía.

—Entonces no tengas miedo— Elsa miró a Jack con duda — Se que se oye raro pero no tengas miedo si yo pudiera controlar la nieve, haría ventiscas para que todos los niños del mundo se diviertan con la nieve, a veces nuestros miedos no nos dejan avanzar y probar cosas nuevas que nos darán alegría— Jack le sonrió cálidamente.— Bueno ahora las preguntas que se hacen comúnmente, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?—

—El blanco y el azul, ¿y el tuyo?—

—El marrón y el azul, ¿cuantos años tienes?—

—8, ¿y tu?—

—Tienes la misma edad que mi hermana, yo tengo 16, ¿cuantos años tiene Anna?—

—Ella tiene 5—

—Y cuando toca la puerta ¿que es lo que te pregunta?—

—Si quiero hacer un muñeco—

—¿Y quieres hacer un muñeco?—

—Claro que si, es lo que más quiero pero tengo miedo de lastimarla de nuevo—

—Bueno, olvidémonos de la tristeza, ahora hay que patinar, aunque creo que el hielo es muy delgado—

—Yo, lo arreglo— Elsa se acercó al lago y con un movimiento de su pie hizo que este se hiciera más grueso.

—Asombroso, ahora si podremos patinar, sabes hacerlo—

—La verdad no—

—No te preocupes yo te ayudare, solo ponte los patines—

Elsa y Jack se pusieron los patines, se adentraron al lago, Jack tomo de las manos a Elsa y la ayudo a equilibrarse.

—Ves Elsa, no están difícil, ahora mueve los pies, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, vas muy bien—

Elsa se sentía muy feliz estaba aprendiendo a patinar, le podría enseñar a Anna; Cuando Elsa ya tenía dominada la técnica, Jack la soltó, patinaron durante un rato, Jack vio que Elsa estaba entretenida patinando, así que decidió hacerle una pequeña broma, tomó un poco de nieve y la hizo bola y se la tiro a Elsa, esta perdió el equilibrio y se cayó en el hielo, vio a Jack riéndose, se quitó sus guantes, he hizo una bola de nieve mediana y se la tiro a Jack.

—Así que la princesa sabe jugar—

—Claro que sí y te vas a arrepentir por hacer que me cayera—

Una gran guerra de nieve se dio en el lugar, Elsa se quitó los patines con algo de dificultad y se refugió en el bosque, Jack hizo lo mismo y la siguió después de un largo rato jugando ambos se acostaron en la nieve completamente agotados.

—Será mejor que ya me vaya, el sol no tarda en salir, muchas gracias por lo de hoy Jack, nos ¿podemos ver mañana?— Elsa se sonrojó al decir lo último,s e levanto de la nieve y sacudió sus ropas, Jack hizo lo mismo.

—Claro que si princesa— Jack besó la mejilla de Elsa, se dio la vuelta— Nos vemos mañana—

Elsa salió corriendo hasta llegar al castillo, su cara ardía por el inmenso sonrojo, aún sentía el calor de los labios de Jack sobre su mejilla, la acarició, entro a su habitación y se escondió debajo de las sábanas, su corazón latí pero su duda ahora era sí era por haber corrido o por que le había gustado la muestra de cariño que tuvo Jack hacia ella, y ahora esperaba con locura volver a verlo.

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo el capitulo espero que le haya gustado, por favor dejen Reviews, es algo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo<p> 


	3. Conociendo a la familia real

**Bueno este es el tercer capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, Frozen ni Rise of the guardians me pertenece por favor disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>—!Jackson Overland¡— grito una mujer joven de cabellos castaños con un vestido marrón con algunos detalles en verde olivo —Será mejor que ya te despiertes—<p>

La madre de Jack siguió tratando de levantar a su hijo pero no obtuvo el resultado que buscaba, se salió de la habitación del joven castaño.

—Emma, por favor trata de despertar a tu hermano, su padre ya esta preparando todo para que lo acompañen—

—Claro mamá yo me encargo— la pequeña castaña salió de la casa acumuló un poco de nieve con sus manos; Entro rápidamente a la habitación de su hermano y con ambas manos llenas de nieve, se la puso en el rostro a Jack el cual reacciono de inmediato.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa Em?—

—Perdóname Jack, pero mi mamá ya trató muchas veces de despertarte; Será mejor que te apures papá nos espera.—

—Ya voy, salte para que me vista—

—Esta bien, pero si te vuelves a dormir la nieve no sólo estará en tu cara—

—Si, ya veté— contesto con fastidio.

Emma salió de la habitación, Jack se levantó de su cama, se puso sus pantalones cafés, unas botas, una playera de manga larga color blanca, un chaleco de piel café y su capa igualmente café; Cuando salió de su habitación su madre ya lo esperaba con un abrigo y algo de pan.

—Vayan con cuidado, su padre ya los esta esperando en el trineo, cuida a tu hermana—

La madre de Jack beso su frente y lo dejo salir de la casa, afuera estaba un hombre alto algo robusto, su cabello castaño algo largo y sucio, con ropas negras de invierno, se encontraba poniendo la leña recién cortada en el trineo asegurando la con una cuerda, Emma ya estaba sentada dentro del mismo.

—Vamos Jack, se nos hace tarde— Le dijo su padre a Jack.

Jack se subió al trineo con pereza, luego lo siguió su padre y ya con todos dentro se dirigieron a Arendelle, su padre vendía leña en el invierno, también era un buen carpintero, después de 15min viajando con el aire gélido golpeando sus rostros, llegaron a Arendelle.

Jack se encontraba sorprendido el pueblo era muy colorido y vivo, niños jugando por doquier, el olor a chocolate estaba presente en el aire, el inmenso castillo era bellísimo, ¿cual será la habitación de Elsa?, se preguntó Jack.

Mientras su padre hacia negocios, Emma y él se pusieron a jugar en la nieve con algunos niños, mientras jugaban al escondite Jack se acercó al castillo y se le hizo demasiado raro que todas las puertas y ventanas se encontraran cerradas.

Al final él fue al único al que no pudieron encontrar.

—Alguno de ustedes sabe, ¿por que las puertas y ventanas del castillo se encuentran cerradas?— pregunto Jack al grupo de niños, viendo el castillo.

—No, nadie sabe el por que de pronto el rey y la reina cerraron todo, incluso antes salía toda la familia a dar un paseo de hecho una vez jugamos con la princesa Anna—

—Hijos, vamos ahora tenemos que entregar esta leña en el palacio—

Emma y Jack se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos, se acercaron a su padre, todos se subieron de nuevo al trineo y su padre se encaminó al castillo, un guardia le abrió las puertas eh inmediatamente detrás de ellos fueron cerradas de nuevo, los sirvientes descargaron toda la leña.

—Por favor espere adentro, en unos momentos se le dará su pago— uno de los sirvientes se dirigió al padre de Jack, esté los condujo hasta el vestíbulo del castillo.

—Wow, es bellísimo—

—Lo se Em, imagínate poder jugar en todo este gran espacio— Jack respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Emma, él padre de Jack y el mismo Jack prestaron su atención a la bella mujer que bajaba las escaleras, era la reina de Arendelle, los tres hicieron una leve reverencia; Elsa será así de hermosa cuando sea una adulta, no pudo evitar pensar en eso ya que la pequeña rubia platinada era idéntica a su madre.

—Por favor sean un poco pacientes mi pequeña hija traerá enseguida su pago, Sr. Overland, tiene unos hijos preciosos, una bella dama y un apuesto joven—

—Muchas gracias su majestad—

Una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños rojizos bajo las escaleras rápidamente con una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo, cuando estuvo cerca de su madre se la entrego, Jack notó un mechón color blanco en su cabello.

—Es muy bonito— le dijo Jack mientras señalaba su mechón.

—En serio, oye ¿quieres hacer un muñeco?, es que siempre que le preguntó a mi hermana me dice que la deje en paz, pero tu quieres jugar conmigo— Anna tenía unos ojos de cachorrito herido.

—Anna querida por que no subes a ver si tu padre ya término su reunión—

Anna hizo un puchero dirigido a la reina.

—Esta bien—

Nuevamente Anna subió las escaleras pero esta vez juguetonamente

Él padre de Jack se despidió de la reina y los tres regresaron al trineo, mientras se encaminaban a casa, él padre de Jack decidió interrogarlo.

—Últimamente te has despertado muy tarde, sin mencionar las ojeras que tienes debajo de los ojos, ¿no será que ha escondidas durante las noches visitas a una jovencita?, digo ya estás en edad de enamorarte y hacer otras cosas— le insinuó el Sr. Overland.

—No, papá aún no me gusta ninguna chica, simplemente no he dormido bien últimamente—

—Hijo, eres un pésimo mentiroso—

—Si papá, si te hace sentir mejor todas las noches me escaño para visitar a una joven— "no es que esta sea una niña menor que yo por ocho años, que controla la nieve o y es la princesa de Arendelle" pensó con ironía Jack.

—Mi muchacho está por convertirse en todo un hombre que orgullo—

Durante lo que restaba del viaje a la casa de la familia Overland, el padre de Jack no dejo de balbucear lo orgulloso que estaba de que su hijo al fin estaba pasando de ser un niño a ser todo un hombre, que el le ensañaría todos sus trucos para ser un rompe corazones y tener muchas chicas detrás de él, también quería saber cuando conocería a la afortunada que se volvería parte de la familia

Jack se lamentó por haberle dado la razón a su padre lo único que quería era que se callará, al llegar a casa la madre de Jack ya los esperaba con la comida caliente, durante la comida el padre le relato a su madre que su pequeño hijo estaba volviendo se un hombre.

Cuando cayó la noche Jack espero a que todos, estaban bien dormidos no quería que nadie lo espiará, al llegar al bosque la pequeña princesa se encontraba haciendo ángeles de nieve, con precaución se acostó a un lado de la pequeña he igual empezó a hacer un ángel de nieve.

Elsa se paró de la nieve, avergonzada.

—Hola Jack, ¿cómo estas?— pregunto con nerviosismo la pequeña.

Jack se río para sí mismo.

—Me fue mi bien de hecho hoy conocí a tu madre y a tu pequeña hermana la cual es muy tierna, por cierto ¿porqué las puertas y ventanas están siempre cerradas?—

—Eso es por culpa mía mis padres decidieron limitar mi contacto con la gente, incluyendo mi pequeña hermana—

—También vi un pequeño mechón blanco en su cabllo—

—Recuerdas la historia de ayer— Jack asintió — pues el mecho es producto del accidente que ocurrió esa noche, es un recordatorio de que tengo que mantenerme alejada de Anna y de todo mundo si no yo los puedo herir, de hecho creo que ya no debería de verte— Elsa estaba al borde de las lágrimas, las cuales salían sin control de sus ojos, copos de nieve comenzaron a caer alrededor de ambos.

Jack se acercó a Elsa y la envolvió en sus brazos, Elsa trató de alejarlo pero el se aferró más a ella.

—Por favor no llore y no vuelvas a decir que será mejor que ya no vernos, no pienses en lo malo ni en lo negativo, simplemente se tu misma Elsa no seas lo que la gente espera que seas—

Jack depósito un beso en la cabeza de la pequeña, la cual secó sus lágrimas y abrazo con fuerza a Jack; cuando Elsa recuperó la compostura, miro a Jack, el cual con su pulgar secó sus lágrimas, le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió.

—Jack, nunca me dejes por favor, tu eres mi ángel guardián—

—Yo siempre seré tu guardián no importa que pase nunca te voy a dejar sola, ahora que ya te encuentras mejor ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?—

Elsa se apartó suavemente de Jack, se quitó sus guantes, y fabrico una corona de flores con hielo y se la puso a Jack en su cabeza, él le sonrió ocasionando que Elsa se sonrojará.

—Se qué normalmente esas coronas se hacen en primavera pero hoy estuve practicando y al fin lo logre, ¿te gusta?

—Me encanta—

—Jack prometo que cuando aprende a controlar mis poderes a la perfección y me convierta en reina, te invitare a jugar conmigo en el castillo y a todas las fiestas que hagamos—

—Te tomó la palabra—

A Elsa le gustaba mucho estar con Jack he inexplicablemente empezó a sentir una calidez en su corazón, el cual se agitaba con sólo ver a Jack sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo cualquier opinión o crítica será bien recibida, espero que fuera de su agrado, por favor dejen Reviews es algo que me anima a seguir escribiendo<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno este es el cuarto capítulo en serio estoy muy agradecida de que le esté gustando mi historia, y como siempre ni Frozen, ni Rise of the Guardians, me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Elsa se encontraba acostada en su gran cama, ya que la noche anterior había jugado con Jack durante toda la noche, casi no llegaba a su habitación; Pero no paso a mayores.<p>

Tocaron la puerta, Elsa dio el permiso para que la persona ingresara, su padre se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta viendo a su primogénita acostcada en su cama, mientras esta jugaba con sus guantes.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneció hoy mi princesa?— le preguntó el rey mientras entraba en la habitación y tomaba asiento en la cama alado de su hija.

—Muy bien— le contesto con una gran sonrisa, Elsa.

—Me alegro hoy tendrás lecciones de matemática, gramática, literatura y música, tus profesores llegan en diez minutos, vas a tomar tus lecciones en la biblioteca y tu hermana en su habitación— el rey se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se dirigió a Elsa —Será mejor que estés lista— el rey salió de la habitación.

Elsa se levantó con pereza de la cama, entro al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso ropa abrigada, se peina y salió de su habitación, con dirección a la biblioteca, en donde el profesor de matemáticas la esperaba, era un hombre delgado, alto sin cabello en la parte superior de la cabeza, su cabello era gris gracias a las canas, tenía una nariz larga y un pequeño bigote debajo de ella.

Elsa era muy buena en matemáticas, el profesor siempre quedaba encantado ya que la futura reina entendía muy bien todos los temas, al igual que con gramática y literatura, las clases pasaron muy lentamente, Elsa se sentía aburrida,gracias a que un joven castaño la había hecho ver siempre la vida con diversión; Al fin llego la clase de música, la clase favorita de ambas princesas; La Sri. Mc Adams era una mujer joven de tez blanca, ojos azules, cabellos castaño;la cual llevaba un vestido azul oscuro.

—Muy bien Elsa empezaremos desde arriba, ¿has estado ensayando la canción?— le pregunto a Elsa, mientras la profesora tomaba asiento en el piano.

—Si profesora todos los días— le contesto con Energía, mientras se paraba aún costado del piano.

—Muy bien– la profesora empezó a tocar las notas, mientras Elsa tomaba una profunda respiración.

—La nieve pinta la montaña hoy,  
>No hay huellas que seguir,<br>Y la soledad un reino,  
>Y la reina vive en mi.<p>

El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior,  
>Una tempestad que de mi salió,<br>Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver,  
>Buena chica tu siempre de vez ser,<br>No has de abrir tu corazón.—

La profesora detuvo la música.

—Muy bien Elsa, estuviste muy bien afinada, y demostraste tus sentimientos atravesó de la canción estoy muy orgullosa, algún día me gustaría escuchar toda la letra de la canción—

—Muchas gracias profesora, le agradezco mucha a usted ya que usted escribió la música, sólo que aún no logró escribir más— le dijo con tristeza, la profesora se levantó del piano se acercó a la pequeña y se agachó a su altura.

—No te esfuerces demasiado, la letra saldrá de ti con naturalidad cuando estés lista— la profesora se levantó —Muy bien es hora de la lección de piano—

Ambas se sentaron en el piano, y la profesora le daba indicaciones a la pequeña.

Cuando al fin callo la noche, Elsa tomó algunos dulces del castillo los metió en un pequeño bolsa y salió con emoción del castillo, en cuanto llego al bosque, encontró a Jack dormido bajo un árbol, se acercó con cautela, "que lindo se ve" , pensó la pequeña princesa, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Jack, con una de sus manitas acaricio su cabello.

Jack se movió, Elsa dejó de acariciar su cabello, pero Jack la tomo de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola fuerte, pero dulcemente; Elsa se sentía muy avergonzada, trato de moverse pero era inútil, Jack era mucha más fuerte que ella.

—Buenos noches, bella princesa— le susurro Jack al oído, mientras aflojaba su agarre.

Elsa se levantó de inmediato, limpiando su vestido.

— No deberías dormir en la nieve, te podrías enfermar— le dijo Elsa, mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura, aún sentía la calidez de Jack.

—No te preocupes por eso, hay una manta debajo de mi— se levantó del suelo y se la enseño. —¿Que haremos hoy, Elsa?— Le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

El corazón de la pequeña empezó a latir sin control, mientras Elsa trataba de de poner en orden sus sentimientos, Jack aprovecho, tomó una bola de nieve y se la lanzo a la pequeña.

Elsa se sorprendió pero ya se lo podía esperar de su amigo Jack, Jack se refugió detrás de un árbol, Elsa se quitó sus guantes y sorprendió a Jack, tirándole una bola de nieve en la cara, ambos se refugiaron en los troncos de los árboles, en diferentes extremos, Elsa utilizó sus poderes y encerró a Jack contra la corteza del árbol, Jack no veía salida, así que tomó una bola de nieve y se la tiro a la pequeña en la cara, la cual sin intención, soltó un rayo que cayo cerca de la cabeza de Jack, el cual cayo inconsciente al suelo.

—Jack, lo siento, por favor abre los ojos, por favor— Elsa se había acercado a Jack, puso su cabeza en su regazo y comenzó a llorar.

Jack sintió las lágrimas de la pequeña en su rostro, se levantó sorprendido; secó las lágrimas de la pequeña con su pulgar y la abrazo.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, por favor no llores—

—Soy un monstruo—

Jack se alejó de Elsa con suavidad.

—No eres un monstruo, nunca lo vuelvas a decir, tu eres una persona muy especial para mi— y la volvió a abrazar.

Jack besó la frente de la pequeña; y nuevamente el corazón de Elsa sé a acelero, que es lo que estaba despertando este joven en la pequeña, por que sin explicación alguna Elsa se sentía feliz de ver al muchacho, por que no quería dejar de verlo, será que se estaba enamorando.

* * *

><p><strong>ese ha sido todo el capítulo de ante mano pid una disculpa por la ortografía, espero que le gustará por favor dejen reviews, ya que como siempre lo digo es algo que me motiva a continuar escribiendo, cualquier critica será aceptada, los quiero mucho por haber elegido esta humilde historia para leer.<strong>


	5. Si, me enamore

**Bueno este es el quinto capítulo de Hijos del invierno, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, Frozen ni Rise of the Guardians me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Elsa y Jack se quedaron sentados en la nieve, ninguno de los dos deseaba que ese abrazó terminara, y por supuesto ninguno le quería poner fin, Elsa ya se había calmado, abrazaba a Jack con mucha fuerza, asegurando se que su calidez aún se encontraba en el.<p>

Jack estaba sonrojado a más no poder, como era posible que se sintiera de alguna manera atraído hacia la pequeña princesa, trataba de controlar los latido de su corazón, ya que la pequeña tenía su cabeza sobre el, que es lo que esta niña le estaba haciendo, por que tenía la necesidad de hacerla feliz, detener sus lágrimas, ver su bella sonrisa, estar con ella en la buenas y las malas; claro era demasiado raro el pensar que de la primera chica de la que se enamora, era sólo una niña, el era ocho años mayor que ella y claro ella era una princesa; pero en ese momento no le importaba lo único que quería era atesorar cada momento que pudiera pasar con Elsa, su hermoso ángel de nieve.

Elsa estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Jack, tenía sus manitas desnudas sobre el corazón de Jack, sintiendo los suaves latidos del corazón de su joven y querido amigo, no sabía el por que pero la calidez que sentía en su pecho lograba evitar que ella pensara en el miedo de congelar a Jack, por que quería mucho a este joven, por que no quería perderlo, lo quería ver sonreír siempre, quería poder jugar siempre con el, pasar horas y horas de diversión, y lo más importante nunca quería perderlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— pregunto Jack alejando un poco a la pequeña.

—Si, es sólo que no quiero herir a nadie más— la tristeza se denoto en la voz de Elsa.

Jack tomó la mamita de Elsa y la puso en su mejilla.

—Estoy bien Elsa, ya viste que mi corazón está latiendo y ahora ya sentiste la calidez de mi mejilla, creo que es más que seguro, que estoy bien, no me hiciste daño, logre esquivar el rayo, por favor vuelve a sonreír—

Jack quitó la mano de Elsa de su mejilla y le dio un suave beso en los nudillos; Elsa se sonrojó, pero logro sonreír; Elsa se levantó de el regazo de Jack; Jack se sorprendió el no quería que Elsa se levantará tan aprisa, quería seguir abrazándola.

—Mmmm...Traje unos bocadillo del castillo, ¿quieres comerlos?— la voz de Elsa era suave ya que no quería que Jack se diera cuenta de que estaba afectada por el abrazo.

—!Claro¡ me encantaría—

Elsa sacó de su bolsa los papelillos que tomó de la cocina, le dio unos cuantos a Jack, eran tartaletas de chocolate blanco con frambuesa; Cuando Jack le dio una mordida a una de ellas sus ojos brillaron, Elsa sonrió al ver los ojos llenos de alegría de Jack.

—¿Te gustaron?—

—Me fascinaron, nunca había comido nada igual— Jack estaba muy emocionado.

—Veré sí mañana te puedo traer algo más—

—Te amaré por siempre si lo haces— Jack estaba tan emocionada de comer más dulces de alta calidad.

Pero era obvio que tanto para Elsa y Jack, lo que él había dicho los había puesto nervioso a ambos; Elsa y Jack estaban rojos a más no poder.

—Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana— dijo con nerviosismo Elsa y salió corriendo del lugar.

Jack se quedo en el lugar, "Genial Jackson asustaste a la niña, espero que vuelva mañana", con esas dudas Jack decidió emprender su camino a casa, esa pequeña estaba cambiando algo dentro de él, realmente se estaría enamorando de la pequeña o sólo era admiración, que tal si le recordaba a su pequeña hermana, pero cada excusa que buscaba le parecía absurda, tenía que dormir y aclarar sus pensamientos.

Elsa llegó a su habitación con la respiración entre cortada, se sentó en el suelo, recargada en su puerta, "Jack, Jack y Jack" era lo único que ocupaba los pensamientos de la pequeña Elsa, su corazón latía con fuerza, que era lo que le estaba pasando, no era adecuado que una jovencita pensara en un muchacho, tenía que averiguar que eran esos sentimientos; se sentía abrumada por tantos sentimientos que no presto atención, de como el hielo que se encontraba en su ventana se comenzaba a derretir.

A la mañana siguiente tanto Elsa como Jack se levantaron temprano, claro cada quien en sus respectivas casas, ya que ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño; Jack pensando en la pequeña rubia platinada, su sonrisa, como sus mejillas se sonrojaban; Por otro lado Elsa no podía dejar de ver la bella sonrisa de Jack en sus sueños.

Elsa se arregló y salió de su alcoba, con dirección a la de sus padres, cuando llegó toco con suavidad la puerta.

—Adelante— la dulce voz de su madre se escucho.

Elsa entro con cuidado a la habitación, su madre la vio con sorpresa, pero le sonrió con dulzura, Elsa cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Perdón por venirte a molestar a tu habitación madre, es que me gustaría hacerte una pregunta— cautelosamente preguntó la pequeña.

Su madre señalo un lugar a lado de ella en la cama.

—¿Qué es copó de nieve?—

Elsa movía nerviosamente sus manitas.

—Es sólo que me gustaría saber, ¿qué es el amor?—

La pregunta de Elsa tomó por sorpresa a la reina.

—Bueno, hay varios tipos de amor, por ejemplo: el cariño que siente Anna por ti, o el que tu sientes por ella, eso es amor de hermanas, el cariño que sientes por nosotros o el que sentimos nosotros por Anna y por ti, ese es amor paternal.—

—¿Qué clase de amor tienen tu y papá?— pregunto con curiosidad la pequeña.

La reina se sonrojó levemente.

—Pues esa es una clase de amor distinto, ese amor no tiene en sí una explicación, simplemente te puedo decir que ese amor, lo sentirás algún día por un joven, los nervios al estar cerca de el, las ganas de querer verlo, y otra clase de cosas que por el momento no puedo platicarte, pero el día en que sientas algo así será el día en que te enamores por primera vez, ¿por que la pregunta?—

Elsa se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa.

—Por...por nada madre, iré a mi habitación a estudiar— nerviosamente contesto y luego corrió hasta su habitación.

En cambio en la casa Overland el joven Jack, se encontraba mirando la ventana viendo como los copos de nieve caían con gracia, cada copo le recordaba a Elsa, inconscientemente se encontraba soñando despierto con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede Jackson?—

La pregunta de su madre, lo saco de su sueño.

—No me pasa nada es sólo que, mamá, ¿como sabe una persona que esta enamorada de alguien?—

La madre de Jack miro con curiosidad a su joven hijo.

—Bueno se puede decir que no dejas de pesar en esa persona, suspiras sin pensar, quieres estar con ella, esas cosas por el estilo, ¿ya te enamoraste?—

—No, claro que no, iré a patinar con Emma, regresamos después—

La madre de Jack se dio cuenta de que su hijo tenía incluso las orejas rojas e incluso su tono de voz era agudo, sólo pudo reírse de su joven muchacho, el cual no se daba cuenta de que se estaba enamorando.

En el castillo de Arendelle, los reyes se encontraban discutiendo algunos asuntos.

—Elsa te preguntó ¿qué es el amor?— la voz del rey era muy alta.

—Si querido, no es para que te alteres, era lógico que esto pasará—

—Si, pero tanto Anna como Elsa aún son unas niñas, no tienen por que estar pensando en esas cosas— el rey estaba claramente alterado.

La reina solo podía reírse de las expresiones de su amado esposo.

—Se que son sólo niñas, pero para el amor no hay edad—

—Pues yo soy el rey y pondré una ley que no permita que Anna ni Elsa tengan un prometido hasta que tengan 50 años.—

La reina se río, su esposo era un padre amoroso, era lógico que quiera cuidar a sus dos preciadas joyas.

Elsa había salido de su alcoba para buscar unos cuantos libros, pero cuando estaba por entrar a la biblioteca, vio a su hermana saliendo de esta, los ojos de Anna se iluminaron, como cuando un cachorro ve a su dueño, Elsa se tensó; pero sin preguntar; Anna la tomo de la mano y la jalo a la habitación que antes compartían, sacó dos muñecas de su armario, le entregó una a Elsa.

—Por favor juguemos prometo que sólo será un rato— Anna estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Esta bien, pero sólo un rato—

Elsa no pudo negarse, ella y Anna jugaron durante una hora, jugaron con las muñecas, a los disfraces, Elsa le contó un cuento a Anna, al final de este Anna cayó en un profundo sueño, Elsa la arropo, besó su frente y regreso a su alcoba.

—Pronto Anna, lo prometo, pronto podremos jugar juntas—

Con algunas lágrimas en el rostro Elsa, se recostó en la cama, decidida a tomar una siesta, ya que quería ver a Jack con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando cayó la noche, Jack se encontraba esperando a Elsa en el bosque, "será mejor que te controles, no vayas a decir o cometer un estupidez, puedes asustar a Elsa, no la quieres perder, quieres ver siempre sus sonrisa, a sí y también te enamoraste de ella, tonto asalta cunas" se encontraba diciendo se así mismo.

Elsa estaba por adentrarse al bosque, " tranquilízate Elsa, no te pongas nerviosa, respira, toda va a estar bien siempre y cuando Jack no se de cuente, de que tal vez te enamoraste de el, claro no sabes aún que es el amor pero no importa, no pienses en querer abrazarlo, tranquila" Elsa se trataba de motivar a sí misma.

Cuando Elsa llego al lugar acordado, vio a Jack caminando de lado a lado mientras parecía estar regañandose así mismo

—Hola Jack— la voz de Elsa salió tan angelical.

El muchacho se sorprendió pero le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Hola Elsa, ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?—

—Lo mismo que todas las noches Jack, tratar de dominar mis poderes, pero me gustaría patinar— la alegría se denotaba en la voz de Elsa.

—No traje patines— le dijo con tristeza.

—Ven, aprendí un truco nuevo— Elsa tomó de la mano a Jack, ambos se pararon en medio del lago, Elsa se quitó sus guantes. —Presta atención—

Con un ademan de sus manos las botas de Jack, se volvieron unos bellos patines de hielo; Jack tenía la boca abierta.

—¡Asombroso!— Jack empezó a deslizarse alrededor de Elsa —Tu no te vas a fabricar un par—

—No, mira— Elsa se empezó a deslizar sin dificultad por el hielo.

Jack podía ver a Elsa más alegré de lo común, la tomo de las manos, le enseño algunos trucos, piruetas, etc. Claro para Elsa le era sencillo cada vez que estaba por caerse fabricaba pequeños montículos de nieve.

Mientras patinaban agarrados de la mano, Jack decidió preguntar la razón de la sonrisa, de su pequeña amiga.

—Se puede saber ¿por qué estás tan contenta?—

—Hoy jugué con Anna y pude controlar un poco mis poderes no pudimos. Jugar mucho, pero no importa por que se que tu le vas a ayudar—

Elsa le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Jack, cuando en la vio las rodillas le temblaron provocando que se cayera.

—Jack ¿estas bien?— la preocupación de la pequeña se hizo presente.

—Si, no te preocupes—

"Tranquilo Jack, no seas obvio", Jack estaba metido en sus pensamientos tanto que no se dio cuenta, de que la pequeña había hecho una escultura de hielo de él, tendido en el suelo.

—Hasta esculpido en hielo soy apuesto— dijo con superioridad el joven.

—Y muy modesto también—

—Elsa tienes ocho años, no uses palabras como modesto, pareces una anciana en cuerpo de una pequeña— le dijo con burla el joven.

—Como soy una anciana en el cuerpo de una niña no te daré el postre que te traje–

Elsa le sacó la lengua Jack, el la cargo sobre sus hombros.

—Bajame, te ordeno que me bajes— dijo con molestia.

—!Oh¡ así que que ahora me ordenas—

Jack la saco de el lago, pero entre el forcejeo de Elsa para que Jack la soltara, logro que ambos cayeran a la nieve; Jack logro sostenerse con sus manos para no caerle encima a Elsa, Elsa estaba recostada en la nieve, cubierta de escarcha de esta, tenía los ojos cerrados; Jack aprovecho esto y le dio un beso en la frente.

Elsa se sonrojó, nuevamente su corazón latía muy fuerte y a ritmos muy rápidos, el alba ya estaba anunciando el amanecer, Elsa le dio la bolsa con los dulces a Jack, se despidió de el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salió corriendo hacia el castillo, mientras Jack se encontraba en sentado en la nieve, tocando se la mejilla en donde aún sentía la calidez de los labios de la pequeña, " si Jack te enamoraste de una niña", se dijo así mismo aún con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta ha sido todo el capítulo, tratare de actualizar cada vez que puede es sólo que esta es mi primera semana de escuela así que tal vez esté algo atareada con la tareas, pero siempre tratare de escribir ya que es algo que me gusta.<strong>

**Me gustaría agradecerle**

**a squalbraska que bueno que te este gustando mi historia gracias por se mi primer review.**

**MarieAliceIsabella me alegra que te este encantando siemire tratando de mejorarlo.**

**Fatima muchas gracias por tu review espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Arysia gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno en serio gracias.**

**Hi-Ji Bei Fong jajaja aquí siguiendo uno de tus criticas ya sabes siempre bien recibida, espero que este capítulo sea más largo.**

**Zakuro Hatsune gracias por ser de las primeras en leer mi historia**

**laidyx que bueno que te este gustando tratando de seguir una de tus criticas**

**frozennkiss espero no haber roto tu corazón ves aún la continuo.**

** .3 gracias por el review espero que este capítulo se también un buen trabajo.**

**bueno le agradezco de todo corazón por sus reviews y espero que si la persona que este leyendo esta historia es nuevo leyéndola deje un review, no saben la felicidad que me da saber que mi historia está siendo bien recibida, muchas gracias las quiero.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aqui le traigo el sexto capítulo de hijos del invierno, perdón por tardar en actualizar, como la había dicho hace casi dos semanas inicie la escuela y he tenido bastante tarea, pero espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, como siempre Frozen ni rise of the guardians me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Dos años habían pasado desde que Jack y Elsa habían comenzado su amistad, dos años desde Jack se había dado cuenta de que con cada día que pasaba con la pequeña se enamoraba un poco más, en esos dos años Anna había tratado de acercarse a Elsa mediante cartas y dibujos que las acompañaban.<p>

Elsa estaba en su habitación, la pequeña se encontraba jugando con la nieve que había hecho, hizo un pequeño muñeco de Jack, con esa hermosa sonrisa que hacia su corazón palpitar, se encontraba acariciando el rostro del muñeco de nieve de Jack, cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Copo de nieve, podemos pasar— la suave voz de la madre de Elsa se escuchó, detrás de la puerta — Yo y tu padre te queremos decir algo—

No puede ser, no puede ser, era lo único que pensaba Elsa si sus padres entraban a la habitación descubrirían el muñeco de nieve de un joven muchacho, como explicaría eso; Gracias a los nervios el muñeco se había vuelto una estatua de hielo; Elsa cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro, no tenía ni idea de como deshacer la estatua, así que la empujo hasta su armario, la escondió detrás de toda su ropa, se puso sus guantes y abrió la puerta.

—Tardaste en abrir—

—Lo lamento padre, sólo me estaba vistiendo—

Los padres ingresaron a la habitación de la pequeña, Elsa cerró la puerta, los reyes se miraron, entonces la reina dirigió su mirada a su hija.

—Copo de nieve, nos tenemos que ausentar unas cuantas semanas, tenemos que ir al reino de corona.—

—Entonces yo y Anna nos quedaremos solas— pregunto algo asustada la pequeña.

La reina se agachó a la altura de su pequeña, con una dulce sonrisa tranquilizo a su hija.

—Anna vendrá con nosotros, pero estarás bien la servidumbre cuidara de ti, ya se dieron indicaciones para que tus alimentos los dejen afuera de tu puerta, tus profesores vendrán a la misma hora todos lo días —

—Lo entiendo espero que tengan un buen viaje—

Elsa abrazó con fuerza a sus padres, ambos le dieron un beso en las mejillas u se retiraron, la soledad ya no le preocupaba a Elsa, ya que todas las noches podía divertirse con su buen amigo Jack, en Arendelle era otoño, ya se podía sentir el aire frío que casi anunciaba la llegada del invierno.

Jack se encontraba jugando con todos los chicos de su pueblo, una chica de cabellos castaños oscuro no deja de mirarlo, pero Jack no le dio importancia, ya que se estaba divirtiendo con sus amigos.

Un viejo vendedor ambulante paso a lado de los pequeños traía toda clase de juguetes y cosas; Todos se acercaron al vendedor claro esa tardé todos los niños habían recibido algo de dinero por ayudar en las tareas del hogar, la hermana de Jack tomó una bella muñeca, con cabello blanco y un bello vestido azul.

Jack se rió ya que le recordaba un poco a su pequeña amiga, pero algo capto la atención de Jack por completo, un collar de plata con un dije de copo de nieve, lo tomo y lo vio con fascinación.

—Si es de su gusto se lo obsequio, ese collar ya no vale nada para mi y lo que más deseó es deshacerme de él— la voz del viejo era ronca.

—¿Esta seguro?— pregunto con sorpresa Jack.

—Si, joven lo estoy— le dijo el vendedor con una gran sonrisa.

Jack guardo el collar con precaución en uno de sus bolsillos, Emma y todos los niños pagaron sus juguetes; Todos los niños se fueron a jugar, mientras que Jack se acercó a una pequeña florería.

—Estas buscando algo para mi— la chica de cabellos castaños le susurró a Jack en el oído.

Jack se puso completamente sonrojado y asustado, se alejó algo de la chica, la miro fijamente esta le sonreía coquetamente.

—No precisamente estoy buscando un regalo—

—Yo te puedo ayudar—

La chica no dejaba de mirar de arriba a abajo, con esa sonrisa coqueta, a la chica le gustaba Jack.

—No gracias, no me gustaría molestarte, con mis asuntos—

—No es ninguna molestia, al contrario sería un gran placer ayudarte, soy Evangeline—

—Mucho gusto yo soy...—

—Jackson Overland, te conozco muy bien eres el que juega con todos los niños del pueblo—

Era oficial a la chica le interesaba demasiado Jack, mientras que el lo único que deseaba era deshacerse de aquella joven que le coqueteaba abiertamente, Jack lo hizo caso de la joven que lo acompañaba, el se dedicaba a buscar una flor igual de hermosa que Elsa.

La chica no dejaba de abrazar a Jack, he irrumpir en su espacio personal, pero Jack no le dio importancia, claro la chica era bonita pero Jack solo tenía ojos para Elsa, después de largo rato tratando de buscar alguna flor que sea adecuado para su pequeña amiga, al fin encontró una bella rosa blanca las cuales eran difíciles de encontrar en esa época del año.

Tomo la rosa con cuidado, la pago y se la llevo con mucho cuidado, Evangeline no deja de seguirlo, parecía perro fiel siguiendo a su amo.

—Yo me tengo que ir a mi casa, así que mucho gusto en conocerte— Jack le extendió la mano a la joven.

Esta lo jalo y le propinó un beso en los labios.

—Nos vemos luego Jack—

La chica se fue corriendo dejando a un Jack furioso, "Maldita sea, a la única que quería besar era a Elsa, espera Overland no me digas que acabas de pensar en besar a una niña, eres de lo peor" , mientras Jack se regañaba a sí mismo, emprendió su camino a casa.

Cuando llego Emma ya lo esperaba afuera de la casa.

—Mira Jack, te gusta mi muñeca— le decía con alegría

—Si, es muy bonita—

—Me ayudarías a ponerle un nombre—

Jack miro con más atención a la muñeca, cabello blanco trenzado, un vestido azul claro, al igual que sus ojos de botón.

—Qué te parece Elsa la reina de las nieves—

—Si me gusta mucho— le dijo con gran alegría.

En el castillo de Arenedelle los reyes ya se estaban preparando para su partida, la pequeña Anna ya estaba lista pero antes de irse deslizo una carta por debajo de la puerta de su hermana, Elsa tomó la carta entre sus manos, era un dibujo de Anna y ella juntas mientras hacían un muñeco, Elsa loé sonrió al dibujo y los guardo juntos a los otros los cuales atesoraba con mucho cariño, en una cómoda.

En la tarde los reyes junto con la pequeña Anna emprendieron su viaje, Elsa los vio partir en su barco.

La noche llego, Elsa ya sentía la emoción tomó una caja de regalo con un gran moño rojo, ya pronto sería media noche, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, corrió a toda velocidad al bosque, al llegar encontró a Jack recostado en una roca, mientras miraba pensativamente hacia el lago.

Elsa con mucho cuidado de no ser vista, le tapó los ojos con sus manitas aún con guantes, Jack tomó una de las manitas de Elsa, con una de las de él, le quitó el guante y le dio un beso en los nudillos; Elsa se sonrojó demasiado, quitó sus manos de los ojos de Jack y se sentó frente a el, tomó la caja y se la entrego.

—!Feliz cumpleaños dieciocho, Jack¡—

Jack tomó con curiosidad la caja, al abrirla quedo impresionado al ver un par nuevo de patines, los de el ya eran demasiado viejos, al igual vio una medalla de plata con un copo de nieve blanco grabado en ella.

—Muchas gracias Elsa— Jack abrazo a la pequeña, se separó de ella y sacó el collar de una pequeña caja —Feliz cumpleaños para ti igual Elsa— La pequeño vio el precioso collar con gran alegría, Jack la ayuda a colocárselo — también esta es para ti, aunque no es tan linda como tu—

Elsa tomó la rosa y le sonrió a Jack.

—Muchas gracias, Jack mis padres no podrán acompañarme el día de hoy, pero con celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo soy mu feliz—

Nuevamente Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa a Jack, cada vez que la pequeña le sonreía algo en el corazón de Jack se aceleraba, estaba tan avergonzado del comportamiento tan infantil que a pesar de que era infantil, le parecía raro que una niña lograra que él se emocionara tanto.

Esa noche ambos jugaron, comieron pastel que la servidumbre le había llevado a Elsa esa tardé, ambos estaban muy contentos con la compañía mutua que se hacían, pero como todo lo bueno esa noche también tenía que llegar a su fin, Elsa abrazó a Jack con mucha fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nos vemos mañana se dijeron ambos, mientras Jack veía como Elsa se alejaba en el bosque, solamente que ninguno contaba de que esa noche sería la íntima vez que se ambos se verían.

Había pasado una semana desde que Elsa no veía a Jack, no encontraba ninguna explicación, le dejo una nota en el tronco de un árbol, diciéndole que lo necesitaba, que por favor la buscara y si lo había herido en serio lo sentía.

Los padres de Elsa aún no llegaban de su viaje, Elsa había pedido aún sirviente que le investigara acerca de Jack y que por favor le guanrdara el secreto des pues de varias súplicas de la pequeña el accedió a ir y no decir nada, Elsa estaba sentada en su cama viendo el viento soplar.

Tock, tock

—Princesa ya he investigado acerca del joven y me temo que sólo le traigo malas noticias, el joven Jackson Overland murió— Elsa habría los ojos con sorpresa —Al parecer fue a patinar con su pequeña hermana y el hielo en el que patinaban era muy frágil por lo cual el cayo dentro del lago, no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo—

Elsa sintió como algo en su corazón se rompía, abrazó sus rodilla mientras lloraba, sentía com cada parte de ella se partía en pedazos, "Por que Jack si yo lo,quiero tanto", la pequeña se lamentaba, su cuarto se estaba congelando por completo, una gran tristeza se había apoderado de ella, no quería ni hablar, ni comer.

Cuando sus padres regresaron del viaje, se enteraron del estado de ánimo de su primogénita gracias a la servidumbre, por más que trataron de ayudar a su hija ella no quería escuchar ni hablar con nadie, las cartas que le enviaba Anna se amontonaron debajo de la puerta.

Elsa lo único que deseaba era volverá ver a Jack, su sonrisa, quería jugar con él, bromear, hacer muñecos de nieve, ella sólo quería crecer un poco más para decirle a Jack que se había enamorado de él y ahora era tarde.

La luna era la única que era testigo de todas las noches de tristeza y amargura que sufría la pequeña.

* * *

><p><strong>Si ya se murió Jack pero era necesario para que la historia avancé, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado el capítulo.<strong>

**Zakuro Hatsune: no te preocupes yo también tengo memoría tipo dory nadaremos, nadaremos, jajaja**

**luciazamundio99 aqui tienes la continuacion espero que te guste.**

** jajajaja no te preocupes me alegro que te este gustando.**

**ashleyjann99 muchas gracias por tu cumplido créeme tenía miedo de que no gustara mi historia incuso pense en borrarla espero que el capítulo te guste**

**poxito si lo se eso había pensado ya que sería raro que Jack salga con una niña, espero que te guste el capítulo gracias por la idea de los 18 años de Jack.**

**melii-neko96 aww gracias ya aqui traigo otro capitulo me alegra que te guste y perdona la espera.**

**Marina muchas gracias por los ánimos ves Jack ya murio tratare de trabajar en el encuentro que tendrán el y Elsa en el próximo capítulo y créeme no pienso terminarlo tan rápido siempre que locamente esté trabajando tratare de continuarlo.**

**squalbraska muchas gracias la imagen la descargue de un grupo de frozen en facebook, son cuatro en total gracias a ellas decidi escribir este fic.**

**frozenkiss owww muchas gracias trate de que en este capítulo también siga la dulzura pero Jack se tenía que ir.**

**Lambo-sam. Onee-chan me alegro que te este gustando ya sabes como soy cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza es difícil que salga de ahí.**

**Fatima me alegra haber te echo el día jajaja lo se Jack es una asalta cuna.**

**Jacken le agradezco a la casualidad muchas gracias por leer esta humilde historia.**

**Tomi que bueno que te guste y aquí hay más.**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas todas son bien aceptadas, decidí poner que el cumpleaños de Jack y Els. Fuera el mismo día para que sea más tierna la historia, además de que mañana cumplo años buajaja.**

**también me gustaría saber si que opinan de que escriba una historia en donde Jack y Elsa asistan a la universidad juntos, claro que habra muchos personajes tanto de Disney como de dreamworks.**

**o también eh estado trabajando en una historia que se llama ¿cómo ser un caballero?, la historia original es mía pero me gustaría saber si quieren que la escriba con Jack y Elsa de protagonistas. Por favor dejen reviews no saben como me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**


	7. Reencuentro

**Este es el séptimo capítulo, nunca crei llegar a tanto pero muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, T.T me hacen tan feliz.**

**frozen ni Rise of the gradians me pertenece, por favor disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado casi once años desde que Jack se había convertido en espíritu, durante ese tiempo nadie había logrado verlo, cada vez que los niños se divertían con uno de sus días nevados, la esperanza de que alguien lo viera era mayor, pero moría al instante en el que sólo escuchaba a los padres de los niños decir que el solo era una leyenda.<p>

Once años de soledad, amargura, tristeza, y sentía que algo le faltaba, casa ves que cerraba los ojos para descansar unos minutos, imágenes de una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos azules, aparecían en su mente.

¿Quien era ella?, ¿Había sido importante para el?, todas esas preguntas lo agobiaban cada noche, siempre fabricaba una pequeña corona de flores con nieve y la dejaba en los bosques a los que iba, por que en uno de los sueños que tuvo, vio como jugaba con la niña, mientras el llevaba una corona de flores similar.

No sabía el por que pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar a esa pequeña, por que el sentía que el era tan importante para ella, como ella era para el, aunque el no sabía el porque de ello.

Mientras que en el castillo de Arendelle, la pequeña Elsa, la cual ya no era para nada una pequeña, se encontraba con un gran conflicto, había escapado de Arendelle, después de la fiesta fallida de coronación, en la cual había revelado sus poderes, decidió irse a la montaña norte, para ya no herir a nadie nunca más.

Jack había llegado a Arendelle, pero se sorprendió al saber que en el lugar apenas era verano, pero estaba nevando, a madre naturaleza no le iba a agradar para nada que alguien se metiera con su trabajo, y lo peor que de seguro pensaría que fue el, ya que era el único que podía controlar la nieve.

Se acerco más hacia la multitud de gente que estaba en la plaza, " escucharon la reina es un monstruo y ha maldecido esta tierra, con el invierno eterno", Jack escucho curioso la conversación de la gente del pueblo, era imposible que una humana pudiera controlar la nieve.

Se fue del pueblo, creyendo que las personas del pueblo estaban locas, voló durante horas, hasta que algo en la montaña norte llamo su atención, era un palacio hecho de hielo.

Jack voló hasta el balcón del castillo, entro en el, realmente era bello, se sentía algo celoso de la persona que lo hubiera fabricado.

Elsa estaba admirando su creación, cuando escucho algo en el segundo piso, subió las escaleras con algo de miedo, cuando llegó al segundo piso, se quedo entre las sombras, no quería ser vistas por nada ni nadie.

—Quien, quiera que este ahí por favor váyanse— la voz de Elsa era firme.

Jack se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz femenina, que provenía de las sombras, pero Jack no le dio importancia.

—Soy Jack Frost y no pienso irme, ni siquiera creo que m veas— dijo Jack con algo de diversión.

Elsa asomó su rostro, para poder ver de quien era esa voz, sólo pudo ver la sombra de algo.

—Claro que te veo, así que por favor veté— le dijo con tristeza.

Jack se sorprendo al escuchar que lo veían, trato de buscar con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz, pero no vio nada.

—Por favor déjame verte, llevo solo durante muchos años sin que nadie pueda verme—

Elsa estaba dudosa, pero sintió la tristeza y la soledad en la voz del joven; Elsa respiró profundamente.

—Si me muestro, prometes irte— el miedo en la voz de Elsa era notorio.

Jack lo dudó; Si esa persona lo podía ver el no la querría abandonar.

—No te puedo prometer nada, ya que sí me puedes ver me gustaría acompañarte—

Durante la conversación de Elsa con el extraño, ella noto algo familiar en su voz y en la silueta de este, Elsa exhalo con pesar y salió de entré las sombras.

Jack quedo atónito al ver a aquella chica, más en esa vestido azul pegado que llevaba, literalmente tenía la boca abierta, esa chica no solo era bella sino también sexy y más esa manera de caminar hizo que el joven se sonrojara.

En cambio Elsa, no sabía ni que hacer ni decir, ese chico era idéntico a su querido amigo Jack, pero eso era imposible, ella estaba segura que Jack había muerto.

—Eres tu Jack— la voz de Elsa se escuchaba quebradiza .

Jack se sorprendió al ver los ojos de la chica, con algunas lágrimas, amenazando con salir de sus bellos ojos azules, pero aún más se sorprendió, por que al parecer la chica lo conocía y podía verlo.

—Yo...—

Jack fue interrumpido por la voz de otra chica, que al parecer venía de la parte baja de castillo; Elsa dejo a Jack y salió de la habitación, Jack la siguió, vio como una chica parecida, a la chica del vestido azul, hablaba con ella, al parecer eran hermanas.

Elsa trató de alejarse de Anna tenía miedo de heriría de nuevo, Jack sólo veía la escena, hasta que ambas subieron las escalera, Jack se quedo en la parte de abajo junto con el muñeco de nieve y por lo que entendía la chica que había conocido podía controlar la nieve, otra razón para no alegrarse de ella.

—Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos—

Jack miro con sorpresa al muñeco de nieve parlante.

—¿Me puedes ver?—

—Si, ¿por qué?—

—¿Quieres que te de un abrazo?—

—Si, ¿por qué?—

Jack se agachó y abrazo a Olaf, pero se asustaron al escuchar un ruido, un chico de cabellos rubios subió corriendo las escalera, Jack y Olaf también hicieron lo mismo, al llegar Jack vio como Anna estaba en el suelo, y la chica la cual había pido que se llamaba Elsa, la miraba con preocupación, Jack observo con atención la manera en que discutían las hermanas, de repente vio como Elsa con un ademan de sus manos creo un gigantesco monstruo de nieve.

El cual sacó del castillo a la chica, el chico y el muñeco de nieve, Jack quería reprender a Elsa por lo que había hecho, pero vio como está simplemente se decía, que no sintiera y que lo controlara; Por lo que hasta ahora entendía Elsa no sabía controlar sus emociones adecuadamente, lo que ocasionaba que sus poderes se salieran de control; en el castillo se empezaron a formar picos de hielo.

Elsa se sentía abrumada y cansada, había herido a Anna dos veces y ahora había enviado a Arendelle en un invierno eterno y no sabía como regresar el verano, a este paso la gente no lograría sobrevivir al inminente frío.

Elsa empezó a llorar, provocando que Jack se sorprendiera, se acercó suavemente a ella y la abrazo, no sabía el por que pero no quería verla llora; Elsa se sorprendió de que Jack la abrazara, pero era lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos, en el pasado siempre que se sentía triste o necesitaba llorar, Jack siempre la consolaba; Elsa abrazó con fuerza a Jack, no quería que la dejara, no quería volver a sentirse sola.

—No desaparezcas— con una voz quebrada le dijo Elsa.

— No me iré a ningún lado— contesto Jack abrazándola igualmente con fuerza.

Ambos se hundieron en el piso sin dejar de abrazarse, los picos de hielo fueron desapareciendo poco a poco; Jack abrazo a Elsa hasta que esta se quedo dormida, admiro su rostro unos segundos, pero desgraciadamente se tenía que ir ya que tenía trabajo que hacer, besó la frente de Elsa, "te prometo que volveré", le susurró suavemente a la chica y se fue de ahí.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Jack había dejado a Elsa sola, cada segundo durante esos tres días no se pudo sacar de la mente a la chica, y sabía que la chica lo conocía antes de ser un espíritu, cuando regreso al castillo de hielo, este estaba destrozado, se adentró a este, tratando de buscar a aquella chica que había ocupado su mente los últimos días, pero fue inútil no están en ningún lugar.

Jack estaba asustado, ¿Qué tal si le había ocurrido algo?, decidió ir al pueblo en el cual ya era de noche y en cuanto llego, se sorprendió al ver que este ya no se encontraba cubierto de nieve, al contrario la gente celebraba y decían " largue vida a la reina Elsa", Jack no entendía que habría pasado en su ausencia.

Vio el gran castillo y se acercó a este, busco ventana tras ventana, hasta que la vio, Elsa tenía el cabello suelto y llevaba un camisón de seda, largo, color azul, pero para Jack ella aún lucía bellísima; Elsa estaba por acostarse en su cama cuando vio a Jack en la ventana, corrió a abrirle, este entro a la habitación de la chica.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?— le pregunto con tristeza Elsa.

—Lo siento, es sólo que tenía trabajo que hacer, te traje algo— Jack extendió su mano y le entregó un bello prendedor de copo de nieve.

Elsa lo tomo con cuidado y miro el broche con nostalgia.

—Se parece un poco al collar que me entregaste la última vez que te vi— la tristeza en la voz de Elsa era muy notable.

—Me gustaría que me contarás todo lo que sabes acerca de mi—

Jack miro suplicante a Elsa, que pasaría ahora sería el momento adecuado para confesarle sus sentimientos a Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este ha sido el capítulo número siete de hijos del invierno, espero que haga sido de su agrado, créanme que trató de hacer capítulos más largos pero mi cabeza a veces no da para más, pero prometo tratar en el siguiente y habrá avance entre Elsa y Jack.<strong>

**Annonym00se Jajajaja muchas gracias espero que este capítulo te guste y ya no tendré que recalcar tanto la diferencia de edad jajaja y no te preocupes ya estoy trabajando en la de ¿Cómo ser un caballero?.**

**ashleyjan99 si lo sé pobre Elsa pero ahora surgirá el amor, espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado.**

**predaliemway muchas gracia por el cumplido aquí te traigo otro capítulo.**

**anonimo ya llego la actualización espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

**Jacken si lo se maté su rayito, pero ya verás como se lo recompensó a Elsa en el próximo capítulo, gracias por tu paciencia.**

**Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai no te preocupes me alegro que te gustara el capítulo pasado y espero que esté también te guste.**

**Scarlett Muchas gracias por tu cumplido en serio me alegro que te guste mi fic y no te preocupes tengo pensado algo así para más adelante.**

**AkiraxKnight gracias a ti por leerla.**

**laidyx jajaja no hay problema también a mi la escuela me absorbe me siento como un cascarón vacío, y los comentarios son siempre para mejorar, espero que este capítulo compense la muerte de Jack y si no en el próximo prometo tratar de compensartelo.**

**Bloss Frost muchas gracias y si ya subí una historia nueva de Jack y Elsa espero que la leas y te guste.**

**Poxito perdón créeme que por más que trató hacer un capítulo largó mi pobre mente se funde, es culpa de la escuela que me queire enseñar cosas jajaja.**

**Brendiita gracias y como ya dije ya subí otra historia, y ya estoy trabajando en otra.**

**Frozennkiss gracias por la felicitación, si ya se Jack tenía que morir, pero ya volvió y espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias a ti por leer este fic.**

**Zakuro Hatsune jajaja choca las, si escribo en mi móvil ya que no tengo computadora, pero gracias por la observación tratara de revisarlo dos veces, espero que esta capítulo te guste.**

**Digi1399 ligth Owww muchas gracias por el cumplido y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.**

**MarieAliceIsabella si lo se pero ya ves poco a poco la historia va tomando el rumbo que quiero espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Blue Atom09974 espero no haber tardado en actualizar y espero que te guste.**

**Perdón por la tardanza es culpa de la escuela, absorbe mi vida, espero que este capítulo les guste, y aprovecho para decirles que ya escribí otro fic y me gustaría que lo leyeran es una historia amor-odio entre Jack y Elsa, por favor dejen reviews, Imagínese que soy un mounstro y entré más reviews más me ánimo a escribir, gracia por leer esta humilde historia.**

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, y ya saben dudas, comentarios y sugerencias son aceptadas.**


	8. Te amo

**Bueno estoy de regreso, gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, gracias por elegir esta humilde historia para leer**

**frozen ni Rise of the guardians me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Jack y Elsa se sentaron en la cama, Elsa suspiró suavemente.<p>

—Verás Jack, yo te conocí cuando tenía 8 años, tu prometiste ayudarme a controlar mis poderes, y así lo hiciste pero siempre me enseñaste la manera divertida de hacerlo, nos hicimos buenos amigos con el paso del tiempo, en mi cumpleaños número 10 y el tuyo número 18 tu desapareciste de mi vida y luego todo se acumulo junto con la muerte de mis padres y me refugie, en la soledad de mi habitación— dijo con tristeza.

Jack no podía apartar sus ojos de la belleza de Elsa, que a pesar de no estar arreglada, ella aún conservaba su belleza, Jack la abrazo, Elsa se sorprendió pero acepto el abrazo gustosa; tantos años imaginándome el volver a ver a Jack, abrazarlo, estar con él de la misma manera de antes.

—Realmente lamentó lo de tus padres, no se lo que ocurrió no tengo recuerdos de nada, a veces imágenes aparecen en mi cabeza, pero son incongruentes, pero una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios platinado siempre esta presente en todas ellas— Jack abrazo con más fuerza a Elsa.

No sabía el porque pero tenerla cerca lo llenaba de una gran calidez, odiaba verla triste.

—Prométeme que no desaparecerás, si eso volviera a pasar, no se que haría— Elsa se apartó de Jack con suavidad.

Lo miro a los ojos, Jack le sonrió con ternura.

—No creo poder alegarme de ti nunca más— le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Jack y Elsa se abrazaron hasta que ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño; A a la maña a siguiente Anna se levantó muy animada, entro al cuarto de su hermana y se quedo petrificada al ver a un apuesto joven de cabellos blancos abrazando con dulzura a su adorada hermana mayor.

Anna estaba molesta, como se atrevía ese tipo abrazar a su hermana y además dormí con ella, cuando ni si quiera lo había hecho, "Lo voy a matar" fue lo que pensó Anna; así que se acercó a la cama, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella; separo al joven de su hermana con precaución de no levantar a Elsa y luego lo empujo fuertemente hacía el suelo, Jack despertó exaltado y mirando para todos lados, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la joven con la cual discutió Elsa en la montaña, viéndolo con una mirada asesina.

Anna señalo a Jack y con unos ademanes de la mano le dijo: "tu estas muerto"; era imposible pero Jack se congeló, como una joven de apariencia dulce podía mirarlo de esa forma, Jack se levantó de suelo y se acercó a la joven, Anna lo tomo de su camisa y lo llevo fuera de la habitación.

—¿Quien eres tu?— la voz de Anna no podía ser más fuerte.

—Soy Jack Frost, ¡Espera, ¿puedes verme?— pregunto con sorpresa.

—Claro que te veo, no estoy ciega, ¿qué hacías en la habitación de mi hermana?—

—Yo necesitaba preguntarle algo, así que vine a verla—

—Para ello era necesario que te durmieras con ella en su cama y la abrazarás— le dijo exaltada.

—No era necesario, pero no pude evitarlo, tu hermana es muy linda— dijo avergonzado.

—Espera dijiste que mi hermana es linda— dijo con emoción —¿Te gusta mi hermana?—

—Eh...no lo se, tal vez, probablemente— Jack estaba tan nervioso que comenzó a tartamudear.

—Esta bien te ayudare con Elsa, de hecho haré que te preparen un traje para el baile de hoy, pero recuerdo si te llevas a Elsa de mi lado eres hombre muerto— Anna tenía una voz tétrica y tenebrosa —Por favor dile a mi hermana que el desayuno esta listo la espero abajo.— y nuevamente ahí estaba la alegre y encantadora Anna.

Jack entro con suavidad a la habitación de Elsa, la vio dormí plácidamente hasta que esta se levantó al ver a Jack parado en el umbral de la puerta le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa, lo que hizo que el corazón del joven latiera, Jack se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la vio fijamente, "Ella es visible, la puedo tocar, pero sólo será una fantasía", claro que Jack dudaba después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo solo.

Elsa tomó las manos de Jack y le sonrió.

—¿Qué te pasa?— le pregunto con suavidad.

—Nada, tu hermana te vino a buscar para que vayas a desayunar con ella—

Elsa se apartó de Jack, se paró de su cama, entro a su baño se duchó rápidamente y armo su bello vestido, estaba peinando su cabello en una trenza; Jack no le quitaba los ojos de encima, atento a lo que hacía, Elsa se sonrojó ante tal acción.

—Elsa, me tengo que ir tengo trabajo que hacer, pero prometo regresar—

—Esta bien Jack, sólo regresa pronto—con esta respuesta Jack salió por la ventana y se fue.

Elsa salió de su alcoba y bajó al comedor en donde Anna ya la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Dormiste bien?— le dijo picara Anna, mientras Elsa tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Si, ¿y tu?—

—También dormí bien, estoy muy emocionada por la fiesta de hoy—la emoción de Anna era evidente.

—Yo estoy algo nerviosa, tu sabes que la fiesta la estamos ofreciendo para disculparnos, por el alboroto que causé—dijo con algo de tristeza.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya no tienes que tener miedo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, ¿vas a usar ese vestido?—

—No es lo más prudente, mandaron a confeccionar un atuendo para mi y para ti, ya deben estar en camino—

—Si, ¡ropa nueva!—dijo con emoción Anna.

El castillo ya estaba siendo adornado, los exquisitos manjares ya estaban casi listos , los vestidos ya estaban en la habitación de sus respectivas dueñas, el vestido de Anna era idéntico al que uso en su coronación solo que en vez de los detalles verdes estos eran azules, el vestido de Elsa era largo, strapless, algo ajustado, azul con algunos detalles blancos similares a copos de nieve, tenía una capa de tela transparente de un color blanco azulado igualmente con algunos copos de nieve bordados, el broche del cuello con el que se agarraba la capa era un copo de nieve y tenía unos guantes largos azules, sin la parte que cubría sus manos.

Elsa ya se había puesto su vestido, ahora se encontraba fabricando algunos adornos de nieve para su cabello; Mientras tanto Anna le había encargado a un sirviente que preparara un traje para un caballero, luego de lograr su cometido Anna fue a la habitación de Elsa.

Elsa vio con sorpresa a Anna que a pesar de ya estar vestida, su cabello era un completo desastre.

—¿Me ayudarías?— le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Elsa la hizo pasar a su alcoba y la sentó frente al espejo y la ayudo, cuando Anna estuvo lista se despidió de su hermana, ya que ella tenía que ir a buscar a Kristoff para que se prepare para la fiesta; Elsa se despidió de su hermana y nuevamente se quedo sola en su habitación mirando a través de la ventana, cuando un pequeño sobre llego volando hasta ella, lo abrió, "Yo siempre seré tu guardián", eso era lo que venía escrito, al igual una corona de flores de nieve se formó en el aire, todo eso era obra de su querido Jack.

Elsa salió de su alcoba, Anna venía con Kristoff el cual estaba impecablemente vestido, con unos pantalones negros y un saco verde olivo, se veía apuesto, en cuanto vio a Elsa hizo una leve reverencia.

—No tienes que hacer eso Kristoff, tu eres como de la familia ahora, sólo te pediré que siempre cuides a Anna, por que si le paso algo nunca te perdonare— la voz de Elsa era suave pero severa.

—No se preocupes nunca lo haré—

Elsa se encontraba viendo por todos lados, hasta que encontró aún pequeño muñeco de nieve jugando, Olaf se acercó a ellos.

—Wow se ven bien chicos— dijo con alegría el pequeño hombre de nieve.

—Tranquilo Olaf tu también vendrás a la fiesta— con una ademan de las mano Elsa le fabricó un pequeño traje azul al muñeco de nieve.

—Miren chicos tengo un traje— decía con emoción.

Todos rieron, el sacerdote que había oficiado la ceremonia de coronación de Elsa se acercó a ellos.

—Su majestad le recuerdo que debe de utilizar su corona, se que por el incidente de la vez pasada usted extravío la suya por lo cual le hemos mandado a hacer otro— el sacerdote se la entrego a Elsa y este se retiró.

Elsa vi la bella corona, esta era de plata con una bella joya azul en el centro, Anna le quitó la corona y se la coloco, Anna la miro con emoción, y todos se dirigieron juntos al gran salón en donde toda la gente comenzó a llegar, ya que como siempre el tiempo pasaba volando, en cuanto llegaron al salón de baile; Todo estaba listo.

La gente empezó a llegar, la música empezó a inundar el aire, la comida y el chocolate llenaban con su exquisito aroma la habitación, la gente se acercaba a Elsa y le hacías una leve reverencia, Elsa se percató de que su hermana no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Anna, Jack había llegado al castillo hace apenas escasos minutos y la joven lo había llevado arrastrando hasta su habitación.

—Aquí esta tu traje será mejor que te apresures y te arregles ya que no tardare en llegar los pretendientes de mi hermana, yo me voy, no tardes— Anna salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Jack confundido.

En cuanto Anna llego al salón de baile, un joven apuesto de cabellos negro se encontraba coqueteando con Elsa, a Elsa no le gustaba el chico pero no se podía mostrar grosera, Anna llego y jalo a su hermana lejos del joven, con la escasa de que quería que probara los chocolates, no tardo mucho para que Anna fuera con Kristoff a bailar, dejándola sola nuevamente.

Elsa salió al balcón para tomar aire fresco.

— ¿Qué hace tan bella joven afuera?—

Elsa volteó para ver de quien era la voz, Elsa se sorprendió al ver a Jack con un traje, pantalones negros y un saco gris, con algunas bandas azul marino y un copo de nieve de emblema.

—Te ves muy apuesto— le dijo algo nerviosa Elsa.

—Gracias es raro usar zapatos— Jack le mostró las largas botas que llevaba, la música de un bello vals empezó a sonar a —Me permitiría esta fiesta su majestad— le dijo con una leve reverencia.

—No se bailar— le dijo con algo de tristeza.

—Yo tampoco, así que sólo seremos dos personas aprendiendo a bailar— le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Jack se acercó con suavidad a Elsa, la tomo de la cintura, Elsa puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Jack, con la mano que ambos tenían libre, entrelazaron sus dedos, empezaron a moverse al compás de la música; Estar así de cerca afectaba a ambos, Elsa aún no sabía si decir sus sentimientos, no quería que Jack desapareciera y Jack no le quería decir sus sentimientos a ella, por miedo a que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

Ambos estaban en sus pensamientos, mientras se dejaban llevar por la música hasta que Elsa pisó sin querer a Jack.

—Lo siento— dijo nerviosa.

Jack acercó más a Elsa, la vio fijamente he hizo lo que sus instintos demandaban, la beso, unió sus labios con los de esa delicada chica, su corazón empezó a latir con locura al igual que el de Elsa, sus labios encajaban perfectamente, como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, como si estuvieran hechos el una para el otro.

Jack se apartó de Elsa.

—Lo lamento, será mejor que me vaya— Jack estaba avergonzado por sus acciones, cuando estaba dispuesto a dejar a Elsa, esta lo tomo de la manga.

—Por favor no te vayas, prometiste que no te irías— le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Jack la abrazo.

—No me quiero ir, te amo Elsa pero no creo que tu sientas lo mismo por mi— la tristeza que Jack sintió cuando estaba sólo no se comparaba con la de ahora, no quería escuchar que Elsa no lo quería.

Elsa se separó de Jack.

—Eres un tonto, te amo Jack, te he amado desde que era una niña, siempre quise verte nuevamente y ahora que te tengo por ningún motivo pienso dejarte ir— Elsa estaba llorando, pero ya no sería una cobarde era momento de dejar de ser una cobarde y decirle a Jack que lo amaba, antes de que lo pudiera perder nuevamente.

Jack no se contuvo, volvió a besar a Elsa, pero esta vez con necesidad, no la perdería por ningún motivo, Elsa era para el y nadie lo convencería de lo contrario; Anna presenciaba de lejos la escena con emoción.

Y el hombre de la luna también era testigo de ello, el sabía que Jack había estado solo así que lo dejaría con la joven; Cuando Jack se separó de Elsa, esta estaba sonrojada.

—Lo puedes decir una vez más— le dijo con súplica.

—¿Qué?— pregunto con inocencia.

—Que me amas—

—Te amo— Jack sonrió ante esto, Elsa era bellísima cuando se sonrojaba.

—Nunca te voy a dejar ir— y con esa promesa nuevamente se besaron.

¿Fin?

* * *

><p><strong>Me disculpo mucho por la tardanza, he tenido escuela, exámenes, proyectos, etc. Perdón si el capítulo es cortó lo hice con todo mi empeño y cariño para todos ustedes que lo leen, obvio no es el fin desde aquí haré capítulos del avance de la relación entre Jack y Elsa.<strong>

**Zakuro Hatsune: si lo sé escribir desde el móvil eslogan mejor y también se que es frustrante cuando te cambia las palabras, espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

**Digi1399 ligth: Awwww gracias por las felicitaciones y por el cumplido eres mi primer fan, gracias por leer esta humilde historia.**

**mary-animeangel: aquí esta la continuación perdón por la tardanza.**

**Bloss Frost: si sé que es triste pero el amor lo puede todo, Jajajaja y lo de tu cambio de nombre me sorprendió por que en los reviews que me dejare anterior mente aparecía tu antiguo nombre y luego el nuevo.**

**Blue Atom09974: gracias perdonarme, perdón por las faltas nunca he sido buena con los puntos y comas pero me esforzare, gracias por la observación siempre son bien recibidas.**

**Annonym00se: si lo se es lo que yo también amo de esta pareja, perdóname (se inca de rodillas) ya tenía listó el capítulo 1 de ¿cómo ser un caballero?, pero mi hermana se puso a jugar con mi móvil y lo borro casi la mato, prometo tratar de volverlo a escribir lo antes posible.**

** .3: Awwww muchas gracias por el cumplido y por amar esta humilde historia.**

**laidyx: si lo se reencuentro es lo mejor, si y lo mejor viene en camino, si perdón es que mi imaginación me da las ideas y luego pasan muy rápido perdón por eso.**

**predalienway: gracias que bueno que te guste este humilde fic y perdón por la tardanza.**

**Jacken: si lo se es corto pero por más que trató hay veces que no puedo escribir más, si la escuela me hace su esclava, no le basta con enseñarme además me tienen que mandar tareas Jajajaja.**

**MarieAliceIsabella: me alegra que te gustara, espero que este te guste también.**

**Jackesita Frost: me alegre que te este gustando y gracias por los cumplidos hacia esta humilde historia.**

**marina: jajaja te entiendo eso me paso con mi historia de ¿cómo ser un caballero?, pero espero que te animes a subir algún historia tuya, todos tenemos un escritor en nosotros.**

**ashleyjan99: que bueno que te encanto, perdón por la tardanza espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Luin-fanel: jajajaj a sí lo se, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**blossomxbrick041999: gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia y que la consideres entre tus favoritos.**

**Espero que se la pasarán bien el 14, por favor dejen reviews es algo que me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo, los invito a leer mi otra historia, perdón por las faltas de ortografía, además de que estoy enferma y eso no me ayuda mucho, cualquier duda, comentario y sugerencia son bien aceptados; nuevamente les pido disculpa por la tardanza.**

**Igual me gustaría comentarles que últimamente ha habido gente que esta clonando historia, para que todos los que escriben y lean por favor nos ayuden a evitar esto, de hecho me encontré con una historia que a pesar de no ser 100% igual a la mía tiene ciertos detalles que se parecen, espero contar con su apoyo para evitar esto ya que después de todo nos gusta compartir nuestro trabajo y se siente feo que alguien más te robe el crédito por tus ideas; lo digo sin ánimos de ofender a nadie.**

**Los quiere nana.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que nada les pido una enorme disculpa por tardar en actualizar esta historia, además de que la escuela me mantiene ocupada, ya no sabia que mas escribir, aviso que pretendo seguir la historia, y espero que les guste este capitulo, gracias por el apoyo al leer esta historia**.

**Frozen ni Rise of the guardians me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Anna veía con emoción aquella escena en la que Jack y su hermana se confesaron amor.<p>

—Princesa Anna necesitamos de la presencia de la reina Elsa en la fiesta con urgencia— informo uno de los sirvientes.

—Claro yo la iré a buscar—contesto Anna, esta salió al balcón se disculpo con Jack y se llevó a Elsa de vuelta a la fiesta.

Elsa entro nuevamente al salón de baile, la gente aplaudía y se regocijaba con la presencia de su adorada reina, Elsa aún se sentía algo avergonzada, además de que le hubiese encantado seguir con Jack toda la velada, príncipes de varios países hacían fila para conocer a la reina, además de que no perdían ni un minuto en tratar de conquistarla.

Jack había entrado al castillo y se había quedado en una esquina para admirar la fiesta, en cuanto vio a la fila de hombres jóvenes y apuestos que trataban de conquistar a su Elsa se sentía celoso, por que ellos sí podían estar cerca de ella, Jack se fue de la fiesta, no quería seguir viendo esa escena, el anhelaba poder estar con Elsa frente a todo el mundo y demostrar que ella era sólo para él.

Se fue a causar algunas ventiscas y nevadas, mientras que en el palacio Elsa se disculpaba por enésima vez con un príncipe, estaba rechazando todo invitación de salir a pasear con ellos, después de todo ella ya había encontrado a su galante y guapo príncipe.

La fiesta término muy bien la gente estaba muy contente, al igual que Anna y Elsa ya que la fiesta había salido tal y como había sido planeado, Anna se despidió de su hermana y se retiró a sus aposentos, Elsa igual fue a su habitación esperando encontrarse con Jack, pero no había nadie;.se sentía decepcionada, se quitó su ropa, se puso su pijama y dejo su ventana abierta, con la esperanza de que su amado Jack volviera con ella.

Jack regreso a Arendelle al ver que todas las luces del castillo se encontraban apagadas, entro en este por una ventana de la cocina, se dirigió a la habitación en donde se había cambiado por el absurdo traje de noble que Anna lo había hecho usar, se deshizo de este y se puso nuevamente su ropa, ya había salido del castillo.

Lo volteo a ver una vez más ya que no planeaba volver a pesar de todo tenía que dejar que Elsa llevará una vida normal con un hombre de verdad; empezó a emprender vuelo cuando llama su atención el ver la ventana de Elsa abierta, decidió dar una última visita a la mujer que amaba antes de irse.

Entro a la habitación de Elsa, la encontró acurrucada en su cama, se acercó a ella con cautela.

—Estaba muy preocupada creí que ya no volverías, temo perderte Jack— Elsa se sentó en la cama y miro fijamente a Jack.

Jack exhalo con frustración, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, se sentó a lado de Elsa y la miro con tristeza.

—No pretendía volver Elsa, conmigo nunca tendrás una vida normal, nadie me puede ver, nadie cree en mi y temo que algún día tu también me olvides, te amo y por esa razón me tengo que ir— Jack vio a Elsa con una mirada ten llena de dolor y tristeza.

Elsa acaricio el rostro de Jack con dulzura, el cálido tacto de Elsa lograba que la cordura de Jack desapareciera por completo.

—Jack sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, estuviste ahí para mi cuando creía que mi vida sólo sería una soledad eterna, me enseñaste el amor más allá de la familia, sin ti Jack no se sí podría continuar con mi vida, desapareciste una vez y no pretendo dejarte ir nuevamente, te amo Jack, te amo tanto que duele; te prometo que lograremos que más personas crean en ti pero por favor no te vayas— Elsa le dijo.

Jack tomó la mano de Elsa, se acercó a ella y la beso no iba a negar que el sólo tacto de los dulces labios de su amada lograran hacerlo sentirse vivo, Jack la abrazo con una gran fuerza, todo su plan de dejar a Elsa para que fuera feliz se había esfumado de su mente, Jack y Elsa se quedaron abrazados hasta que la mañana llego.

Elsa fue la primera en despertarse, una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que Jack un la abrazaba con dulzura; Jack abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días dormilón— le dijo con burla Elsa.

—Buenos días mi bella reina, como amaneció el día de hoy— dijo Jack con galanura, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Elsa y depositaba un beso en el dorso de esta.

—He amanecido de maravilla, más al saber que el hombre que amo esta mi lado, será mejor que ya nos despertemos hay muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy— Elsa se separó de Jack y se levantó de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?—

—Iré a tomar una ducha—

—No quieres que tomemos una ducha juntos— le dijo con una mirada y una sonrisa seductora, Elsa se sonrojo violentamente.

—Esto...estoy bi..bi..bien yo sola, gracias por la oferta— Elsa dejo la habitación.

Jack se río, adoraba ver como su amada reina de sonrojaba, tartamudeaba, simple y sencillamente amaba todo de Elsa, Jack se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, fuera de esta se encontró a Anna con un chico de cabellos rubios.

—Hola Jack deja que te presente a Kristoff es un gran admirador de tu trabajo—

Kristoff miro con admiración a Jack.

—Es un honor conocerlo Sr. Frost, soy un gran fan de sus días nevados, el hielo es mi vida— Kristoff había tomado la Maná de Jack y la sacudía frenéticamente.

—Gracias— dijo nervioso Jack.

Elsa salió de la habitación llevando puesto su vestido de coronación, claro sin la capa ni los guante y tampoco su tiara, su cabello lo llevaba en su trenza.

—Buen día a todos— dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

—Reina se solicita su presencia inmediata en el despacho real— dijo un sirviente.

—iré en seguida— en cuanto la reina dijo esto el sirviente se retiró —Anna necesitó que me ayudes, por favor busca una manera en que la gente de Arendelle pueda creer en Jack, nos vemos más tarde— Elsa se fue.

—Bueno no creo que sea difícil que la gente crea en ti, después de todo cree en Olaf y el es un muñeco de nieve parlante, Ok equipo eso hará de comenzar la operación creer en Frost, yo dirigiré la operación, listos— dijo con emoción Anna.

Jack y Kristoff intercambiaron una mirada.

—listos— dijeron al unísono.

Anna fue a buscar a Sven y a Olaf, y así los cinco salieron del castillo, Anna empezó a hablar con la gente del pueblo algunos se reían con la historia de Jack Frost, otros simplemente no hacían comentario alguno.

—Tranquilo Jack ya verás que pronto todo el mundo creerá en ti te lo prometo— le dijo Olaf.

Jack le sonrió al muñeco de nieve y luego miro el cielo azul, por el momento no le importaba si la gente creía en él, ya que ahora tenía a alguien que lo amaba y creía en él, su bella reina y se encargaría de siempre hacerla feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Atom09974: si ya se que es necesaria por eso me tengo que esforzar.<strong>

**Stars Snowfall: gracias por decir que la historia es genial, aquí esta el capitulo lamento la demora.**

**MarieAliceIsabella: jajaja no aun no acaba, gracias por el cumplido.**

**Laidyx: jajajjajaja si tienes razón solo tenían que ocurrir esas cosa, perdón si este capitulo es de golpe prometo tratar de hacer uno mas largo la próxima.**

**Digi1399: Aww gracias no sabes como me motivan tus palabras.**

**Luin-fanel: si pensé que seria raro que Elsa hablara y bailara con el aire, gracias ya me encuentro mejor y en la escuela pues se hace lo que puede y nunca dejare de escribir es como el aire que respiro.**

**Annonym00se: no aun no es el fin queda mucho por escribir.**

**Blossomxbrick041999: perdona la tardanza aquí esta la continuación, si toda hermana puede ser amenazante mas la linda y pequeña Anna, jajaja.**

**Zakuro Hatsune: claro te daré la continuación con todo e hijos lo prometo.**

**Predalienway: perdona mi ignorancia pero no entiendo del todo tu pregunta, simplemente creo que es la manera en que te conteste el review.**

**Bloss Frost: claro que seria una historia de amor sin celos, prometo poner un poco mas de celos.**

**Jacken: si poco a poco la relación se va a ir haciendo mas fuerte y si habrá celos.**

**NanaCaballero: gracias por el cumplido me alegro haber logrado sacarte una sonrisa o varias.**

**Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai: no te preocupes te entiendo.**

**Elissabat y elsa: si ya se son tan perfectos juntos.**

**eReneeMo: no aun no es el fin lo prometo falta aun mucho.**

**Marianixlove13: prometo continuar y no tardar mucho para la próxima:**

**Gracias a todos por leer esta pequeña historia, no saben como me animan sus palabras para seguir escribiendo y nuevamente les pido una disculpa por la larga tardanza, comentario, dudad y criticas siempre son bien recibidas, por favor dejen reviews.**


End file.
